


“Are You Horny, Milord?”

by outlawofnohr



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Leather Kink, M/M, Party, Semi-Public Sex, Zero | Niles being Zero | Niles, bit of angst towards the end, you can thank Niles’ FEH halloween alt for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawofnohr/pseuds/outlawofnohr
Summary: Niles shows up to the annual Castle Krakenburg Halloween Party dressed like /that/, and the rest is history...





	“Are You Horny, Milord?”

Prince Leo had never been a huge fan of parties- his alcohol tolerance was very low and he certainly didn’t care much for the social interaction aspect of a party. Yet every year, his family insisted on throwing an extravagant Halloween party, one in which costumes were mandatory- and most attendees went all-out. 

Keeping to the sidelines as much as he could, fruity wine in hand, Leo observed the party guests and all their weird and wonderful costumes. His brother, Xander, was dressed as a pirate- with a regal blue hat embroidered with the family insignia, a nautical ruffled white shirt and long, impressive handmade coat. His sister, Camilla, dolled up as a sultry vampire- in a very short (and tight) black dress that accentuated all her curves, thigh-high red boots with killer sharp heels and finished off with some smoky and sexy make-up. 

Corrin and Elise were dressed as witches, which seemed to be the go-to for most of the female guests- there were certainly a lot of pointy hats in sight across the dance floor. Other costumes included more vampires, wizards, mummies, zombies, werewolves, and some Leo couldn’t even recognise.

The second Prince himself had also gone for the vampire look- fake fangs uncomfortably wedged onto his front canines, with a tidy red and black waistcoat-cape combo with a big collar, and finished with a lacy purple cravat with a gleaming green gem set in the centre of a gold clasp. All the royal costumes were specially made from the finest Nohrian fabrics and always outshone any commoners party getup. 

“Boo,” a voice from behind Leo startled him, and he almost spilled some of his wine.

He turned to see one of his retainers, Odin, grinning at him, clip-on werewolf ears bouncing atop his head as he laughed.

“Odin! If I spill wine on this costume my sister will kill me...”

“My apologies, Milord, and once more for being so late. Laslow was insistent that I, Odin Dark, bandage his entire body for his costume, and it ended up taking far longer than originally expected,” Odin said.

“Never mind that, Odin. Have you seen Niles?” Leo’s other retainer was nowhere to be seen, which was rather unusual, especially on a night like tonight.

“Yes, Milord, I have. He arrived just minutes ago along with yours truly, though it appears he has other matters to attend to, as I cannot see him anywhere currently,” Odin stretched onto his toes, scanning the crowd for his partner in crime, “Fear not, Milord Leo, for I shall find and return him to you as soon as I can!” 

Before Leo could get another word in, Odin had shot off into the bustling crowd. Moments later, Leo felt a hand at his waist, and a tongue at his ear, and he didn’t even have to turn to look to see who it was.

“Niles,” 

“Are you horny, Milord Leo?” Niles murmured, and Leo’s cheeks burned cherry red.

“Am I what?” Leo turned, and by no means was he ready for the sight he saw before him. 

Niles- quite characteristically, Leo thought- was dressed as a devil. His red shirt was low-cut, exposing a good portion of his bare chest, a capelet similar to the one he wore daily hanging off of his shoulders, and a separate cape trailing from his waist to the floor, gold detailing impeccably stitched around the bottom edge. His skin-tight leather pants didn’t leave much to the imagination, that was for sure, and the matching thigh-high boots were more akin to something Princess Camilla might wear. Of course, this look was finished off with a pair of devil horns sitting comfortably atop Niles’ striking white hair. 

“Niles... you look...” the Prince swallowed, his eyes fixated on Niles’ exposed chest.

“Mmm? See something you like, Milord Leo?” Niles teased, reaching for Leo’s waist again. 

Leo swatted his hand away, very aware that his brother’s eyes could be on him at any given time.

“Not here, Niles,” Leo growled, “Not with my family watching,”

Niles pouted, “I quite like an audience, Milord,” he stepped forward to lace the fingers of one gloved hand with Leo’s, “Anyway, wouldn’t you like to dance?” 

Leo didn’t dance. Especially not with so many people around- as an influential member of the Nohrian royal family, the last thing he wanted to do was make a fool of himself in front of half the kingdom. But feeling Niles’ hand in his, the heat radiating off of his retainer’s body, Leo found it very hard to refuse. 

Sighing, the Prince let Niles lead him to the dance floor, the crowd separating, all eyes on the pair. Leo squeezed Niles’ hand, giving him a nervous glance, and the retainer responded with a gentle smirk. The music rose slightly, and they began to dance a gentle waltz- Niles leading each step perfectly. Where on earth had he learnt to dance? Leo thought, following with his own often shuffled steps. 

“You look good, Milord,” Niles murmured as they danced, “Will you sink those teeth into me later?”

Leo tripped, but Niles caught him, and thankfully many others had joined in with the dancing, so his mishap went unnoticed by the masses. 

“Niles!” Leo said through gritted teeth, “You shouldn’t say things like that with so many people around. They might get the wrong idea,”

Niles raised an eyebrow, “The wrong idea? You are aware that you’ve been sleeping with me, right?”

Leo’s cheeks flushed, “Of course I’m aware! It’s just...not very becoming of a Prince to flaunt himself in such a way. Especially to one of his retainers,”

“Prince Xander does it,” Niles scoffed, “One look at him and Laslow will tell you that,” 

“My brother and... Laslow?” Leo looked around, and sure enough, almost pressed against the back wall of the hall- was a fully-bandaged Laslow touching the open chest of a very pink-faced pirate. 

Xander constantly went on and on about keeping a distance between oneself and his retainers but here he was now being completely hypocritical. Leo held Niles’ waist tightly.

“Would Milord Leo like another glass of wine?” Niles asked, pulling Leo towards the buffet table.

“I really shouldn’t...” Leo started, “...so I will. Yes, please, Niles,” 

Niles carefully retrieved another glass of fruit wine for Leo, watching as it stained his Lord’s lips red as he sipped. It really fit with the fangs that were glued onto his teeth. 

“Come outside with me, Milord,” Niles said.

“What? We’ll be missed...” Leo answered, looking around at the bustling party guests.

“No, we won’t. We won’t be long, I promise,” 

Leo chewed his lip anxiously, but allowed Niles to lead him out onto one of the castle balconies. The view usually stretched for miles, but in the darkness they could only make out the shadowy outline of the woods in the distance. The full moon was at its highest in the sky, casting a glow over the side of the castle and delicately illuminating their faces. 

“Why did you bring me out here, Niles?” Leo said quietly.

“I just wanted my little vampire to myself for a bit, is that so shameful?” Niles smirked, pulling the Prince flush against his body. 

Leo braces himself with both hands against Niles’ exposed chest, glass of wine held carefully in one, absentmindedly running his fingers through the light chest hair, “It isn’t shameful at all...” 

“Milord Leo,” Niles said, getting the Prince to look at him, before capturing his lips in a passionate open-mouthed kiss, expertly avoiding the fangs. 

They kissed like this for a few minutes before parting breathlessly, Niles’ lips now red too and tasting of wine. 

“Oh dear,” Niles teased, “Look what you’ve done,” his eyes motioned to his crotch, his leather pants failing to hide his sizeable erection. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Leo remarked, “You just have trouble controlling yourself around me,”

Niles laughed, “Well, when Milord looks like that and kisses like that, I get very...worked up...ah!” Leo’s free hand had dropped to caress the bulge in Niles’ pants- pretty much turning the retainer to putty. 

“Oh, sorry, do you like that?” Leo smirked, and there was a glint in his eye that Niles only saw when his Prince was at his most sexually charged. Niles licked his lips, pressing his hips forward to Leo’s hand.

“Yes, Milord, I do,” Niles breathed, both hands cupped around Leo’s ass as the Prince worked his way past the lace holding Niles’ pants up to wrap his hand over his cock through the fabric of his small-clothes. 

Niles was desperate to beg for it, but the night was young- he wouldn’t give in to such a simple trick. He’d always been oversensitive but this time he refused to let Leo use it to his advantage so soon. 

Taking the glass of wine from Leo’s hand, Niles finished what was left in it- letting some trickle from his lips down his chin on purpose. The Prince watched him, purring as he massaged Niles’ bulge, leaning in to slowly and sensually lap up the wine that had spilled down Niles’ chin. 

“Niles,” Leo murmured, licking his lips, “I want you,” 

“Oh? Naughty, naughty,” Niles teased, “What is it that you want, Milord Leo?”

“You,” Leo whined, squeezing Niles cock, “This...”

“Mmmm? You want my big, thick, throbbing demon cock?” 

Leo tensed, his body aching with want, “Yes...yes... oh, Gods, yes,” 

“Why don’t you show me how much you want it?” Niles purred, using the heel of one of his boots to swiftly bring Leo to his knees.

The Prince yelped, bracing himself with both hands on Niles’ thighs, now face to face with the clothed erection. He leaned in, running his tongue over the leather, around the outline of Niles’ cock, a soft moan escaping the retainer’s lips. Inpatient, Leo reached into Niles’ pants to expose his cock, which was thick and ready. 

“Watch those teeth, Milord Leo,” Niles teased, “Wouldn’t want any blood, now, would we?” Leo knew he was being completely facetious- the huge grin on his retainer’s face told him all he needed to know. 

Leo took another look at Niles’ cock- it was close to ten inches fully erect and six inches in girth. He smirked confidently- knowing he’d done this before and he’d most certainly do it again. Dipping his head, he licked from the base all the way to the tip, tasting the saltiness that leaked from Niles’ slit. Niles watched him, his legs trembling, holding onto the balcony edge as he was pleasured.

“That’s a good boy...” he encouraged, reaching with one hand to push Leo’s hair behind his ears, “I know what that mouth can do,”

Leo whined, wrapping his lips around the head of Niles’ cock and sucking lightly, looking innocently up at his retainer and watching as he twitched. Spurred on by the reaction, Leo slowly took more of Niles into his mouth, not stopping even when it touched the back of his throat and started to go down. 

“Ahhh... there you go...” Niles exhaled, feeling the warmth of Leo’s mouth around his entire length, “That’s my good little Prince...” the sight below him was simply divine. As Leo started to move his head back and forth, a warmth began to build in Niles’ stomach- a feeling he knew well. 

But since Niles had other plans for his Prince tonight, he gave a gentle tug on the back of Leo’s hair and allowed him to stand, his cock now slick with saliva. Leo licked his fake fangs, “Now, please?” 

“Certainly, Milord,” Niles unlaced Leo’s pants, pulling them down to just below his ass, two fingers pushing eagerly between his cheeks. Leo gasped, the cool October air hitting his bare skin, contrasting with the heat of Niles’ fingers. 

“Did...did you bring some oil?” Leo murmured, cheeks flushed, his eyes lighting up when Niles pulled a vial of oil from an inner pocket of his cape. He dipped his fingers in it, pressing them back between Leo’s legs to slip them inside him. The initial two went in with just a little bit of resistance, which resulted in a sharp whine from the Prince, followed by a relieved sigh as the long fingers sunk into him. 

“Ah..yes... Niles!” Leo moaned- thankfully the music inside the castle was loud enough that they wouldn’t be heard- well, unless Leo was at his loudest, in which case the whole kingdom would hear. 

“Does that feel good?” Niles teased, his fingers so deep inside Leo that the tips could brush his prostate. Leo squirmed.

“Niles! Niles!” the Prince whimpered, his fingers curled in the fabric of Niles’ capelet.

“I asked you a question, Prince Leo,” Niles pushed his fingers up, slamming them against Leo’s deepest and most sensitive point.

Leo gasped, tears pricking his eyes, “Yes! Yes, Niles! That feels so good!” 

Niles let a third finger slide in, spreading all three inside him, watching Leo’s face twist in a mix of pleasure and pain. He leaned in to attack the Prince’s neck with wet kisses and little nips of his teeth, just one of the many ways he liked to mark what was his.

“N-Niles...no...not where people could see...” Leo pleaded. His shirt collar and cravat covered most of his neck tonight, but the marks Niles usually left were almost permanent- he had to think long-term.

“Oh, come on. Let me have my fun...” Niles pouted, deciding now was a good time to start pumping his fingers in and out of Leo. 

The Prince melted, melodic moans spilling from his lips- but he barely had time to get used to the feeling, as Niles lifted him by his hips, turning to press him against the balcony, his legs bent to his chest so that Niles could line himself up. 

“Niles!” Leo held tight to his retainer’s shoulders, looking down at the oil-slicked cock about to enter him, panting.

Niles pushed in, groaning, Leo’s body sucking him in halfway.

“Niles! Oh, gods, Niles!” Leo’s head tipped back, his hips trying to push him against Niles’ cock further, “More...”

His grip tight on Leos thighs, Niles continued to push into him, stopping only once his entire length was buried. 

“Niles...I feel so full, Niles...” Leo whimpered, “You’re so big. I feel like I’m going to cum,” 

Niles smirked, “Already? We haven’t even started yet,” he pulled his hips back, snapping them forwards and grinning when Leo yelped.

Completely at the mercy of the devil himself, Leo moaned helplessly as he was fucked, his stomach bulging each time Niles was at his deepest point. Niles was- ironically- in heaven, ploughing hard and fast into his Prince, leather boots squeaking against leather pants with each movement. Leo wouldn’t stop begging.

“Harder, please, Niles!” Leo’s cape fell loose from his shoulders, crumpling around Niles’ feet.

As always, Niles was happy to indulge any of the Prince’s demands- slowing his thrusts but making them harsher, more aggressive- the slap of skin against skin echoing into the castle grounds beneath them. He simply adored Leo like this- the mighty second Prince of Nohr, feared by most for the despicably cruel things he was known to have done in the past- reduced to a drooling, panting, moaning mess at the hands of his ex-outlaw retainer. That, and the threat of being caught out here in such a public place, really turned Niles on. 

“Niles! Niles, I can’t... I’m going to cum...” Leo grit his teeth, his body on fire, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

Niles groaned, adjusting his grip on Leo’s thighs to change the angle of his thrusts- panting like a wild animal as he fucked him.

“Niles... Niles... Niles!” Leo’s upper body tensed suddenly, his back arching and his lower half trembling uncontrollably as he came, thin ropes of hot liquid shooting up his stomach. Luckily, his shirt was lifted up about halfway, so nothing would stain his costume.

Niles’ vision went white, fucking Leo mercilessly through his climax. The Prince went limp in his arms- completely spent and very oversensitive, his body jerking each time Niles’ cock hit his sweet spot.

“I’m going to cum, Milord Leo...” Niles panted, his forehead pressed to Leo’s.

“Inside... do it... inside me... please...” Leo begged, and Niles certainly didn’t need telling twice- reaching a powerful orgasm suddenly, releasing deep into Leo with a strangled, desperate moan. 

Leo arched his back once more, whimpering as Niles’ warmth spread through him, filling him with what he shamefully craved. 

Once Niles was completely finished, he slowly dragged himself out of Leo- and caught the Prince when he realised he couldn’t feel his legs. 

“Are you alright, Milord?” 

“I can’t feel my legs, Niles,” Leo grumbled, “I’m not alright. I’m fantastic,”

Niles smirked, tucking his limp cock back into his tight pants and helping Leo back into his properly. 

“We should get back to the party,” Leo sighed, picking up his cape from the floor and dusting it off, reattaching it to the rest of his costume.

It was impressive how quickly Prince Leo could go from begging to be filled with cum, to his usual logical, sensible self. Niles admired him for it, really.

Niles lifted Leo’s hand, lightly brushing his lips against his knuckles. The Prince blushed.

“I love you, Milord Leo,”

“Niles! Not here, I said!” Leo said through his teeth.

“If not here, then where?” Niles pouted. 

Leo wasn’t sure how to answer. He wanted to tell Niles he loved him too- hell, he wanted to scream it from this very balcony right this second- but socially, their relationship was so, so wildly inappropriate that if anyone ever found out, Niles could be exiled or worse. Leo didn’t want to think about what his father or brother might do if they knew that Niles spent every night in Leo’s room, ravishing him in every way humanly possible. That every night, Leo begged his retainer to cum inside him and every night Niles did just that.

He wasn’t ashamed- he would never be ashamed of what he had with Niles. It was real- albeit filthy and often downright animalistic- but they truly did love one another. 

“Don’t fret over it so much, Milord,” Niles squeezed Leo’s hand, breaking him from his train of thought, “Come on- or someone might really think I’m fucking you out here,”

**Author's Note:**

> Never been so quickly inspired for a oneshot lmao,, anyone else just super horny over Niles’ Halloween FEH alt, I’ve been salivating over it for like two weeks. Also this fic has a lot of my kinks in it, so, exposed, lol.


End file.
